falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cortadores del Chapo
A small cartel operating out of Distrito Capital, these men are some of the most prominent slave traders in the region. History Gustavo Chapo was born into a tin shack in one of the many war-torn slums of Ciudad Victoria in 2243. Both of his parents scavenged the gang and soldier infested ruins for anything they could sell, but they often went hungry. When Chapo was twelve he fell in with a gang of older boys in the slums, acting as a look out as they robbed people and broke into homes. He took control of the gang when he was fourteen, as they were breaking into another gang's hangout, the other gang came back and started shooting at them. Chapo took one of the pistols they had already stolen out of the bag and shot back as he and his gang ran. When they stopped, they saw their previous leader was dead, and Chapo told them that he was running the gang from then on. They laughed at first, causing him to shoot two of them in the head, and yell that he would do it again if they disobeyed him. To cement his lead, Chapo led them back to the other gang's hideout where they were celebrating. Passing out the four pistols they had, Chapo threw a rock through the window, and when the gang ran out, they were shot down. The majority of them were killed as they tried to get outside, with the few left alive running out the back. Chapo planned for this, as he had the rest of his gang waiting with machetes. With none of the other gang alive, Chapo told what remained of his gang that they were claiming the hangout. Finding more handguns and two Sub Machine Guns in a small armory in the building, Chapo lead a few more ambushes against other gangs, and quickly his became the only gang in the slums. On the day of his Sixteenth birthday three men shot his house with automatic rifles trying to kill him. Chapo survived, but the attack killed both of his parents, and his brother. Swearing vengeance, he led his gang in a full street war with the larger group, bombing their hangouts and burning them in their homes. Chapo was victorious when the dust settled in 2260. He took control of the few remaining assets and named his gang "Cortadores del Chapo" after the machetes they all carried. They consolidated their grip on the slum and area around it, at the same time they branched into more profitable activity, such as robbing caravans, getting protection money from residents, selling home-made chems and slavery. It was in 2263 however when slave trading became their main enterprise. A deep raid conducted in to The Papal States lead to the capture of 30 female paisanos and 42 males. They returned with only 22 and 17 respectively, as any slave that protested at all was killed by their machetes. The amount they made at the markets quadrupled their treasury, and they used the profits to buy better armor and weapons and conducted more raids, grabbing any they could in The Saltlands and the Papal States. By the end of 2266, Cortadores del Chapo was known through the area for slavery, especially of broken, obedient slaves. Currently Ever since 2266 they have been building up their slum town into a better place to live, and has even bought seeds for the locals to grow food. At the same time they have secured stone and wood to build a crude wall. This philanthropy isn't from Chapo's heart however, as he wants to secure the people's support in case of attack. To fund this, they have stepped up their slaving activity where even Chapo himself is leading raids. According to information-brokers, Chapo had been doing business with The Death Cult for the early years of the 2280s, but recent reports are unclear to their relations. Their neighborhood fortress has been completed, decorated with razor-wire and the bodies of resistant slaves. Category:Raiders Category:Mexico Category:Tamaulipas Category:Groups Category:Slavers